No
"No" is the forty-seventh episode of Mickey Mouse. Synopsis Mickey has difficulty saying "No", so he turns to Donald for help. Plot People keep asking to borrow things from Mickey, but he can't seem to bring himself to say "no". When Donald comes along, Mickey asks for help. But when he finally begins to say no, Mickey finds himself in a slew of even worse trouble when he is arrested for running a stop sign and doesn't yield to the police when they order him to pull over, refuses the oath to tell the truth in court, and ends up in jail. His cellmate's question about his prison uniform forces Mickey to break out of jail and escape, but as the police look for him, Mickey returns to what's left of his house to sob over how saying "no" got him in so much trouble, only for everyone who borrowed something from him to return it with compensation to boot for some of them, such as Scrooge returning the money he borrowed with interest, the Three Little Pigs adding a second story to Mickey's house, and Figaro providing a friend for Mickey's goldfish. When everyone asks if they can join Mickey and Minnie to watch some TV, wondering if he minds at all, Mickey replies that he does mind, finding another means to say "no" that won't cause him problems. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Goofy *Donald Duck *Pete *Scrooge McDuck *Mortimer Mouse *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Colleen Cow *Figaro *The Three Little Pigs *Gubbles *Giggles (cameo) Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Practical Pig *Jim Cummings - Pete *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Paul Rudish - Mortimer Mouse *Illya Owens - Old lady Trivia *This episode shows that Mickey Mouse does not know how to say "no" in this series, but he has said "no" various times in many of his previous appearances, including some previous episodes of this series. It is possible that this episode took place before those ones, or Mickey was just bluffing. ** This could be likely be a goof or this episode is non-canon, but the crew most likely did this just to be funny. *This is the first appearance of Mortimer Mouse and in this series. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's outfits are identical to the ones they wore in Mr. Duck Steps Out. *The female goldfish in the episode could be Mickey's other pet goldfish, Bianca, or Cleo from Pinocchio. *This episode marked Alan Young's final performance as the voice of Scrooge McDuck prior to his death on May 20, 2016. *This episode is similar to the episode "The Abrasive Side", where SpongeBob SquarePants cannot say "no". *The quote from Mickey's cellmate is a reference to a quote by Yao in Mulan. Gallery Screenshots Mickey_Mouse_No_1.png Mickey Mouse No Cooking.jpg Mickey Mouse No 14.jpg Mickey Mouse No Teasing.jpg Mickey_Mouse_No_2.png Mickey Mouse No Parking.jpg Mickey Mouse No 15.jpg|"Can I borrow five dollars?" Mickey_Mouse_2013_Mortimer.png|"Mind if I borrow your girl?" Mickey Mouse No Talking.jpg|"N-n-n-n..." Mickey Mouse No Looking.jpg|"Do you mind?" Mickey_Mouse_2013_Huey,_Dewey,_Louie.png Mickey Mouse No Hiking.jpg|"Your dog?" Mickey_Mouse_No_3.png Mickey_Mouse_2013_Practical_Pig.png|"Your house?" Mickey_Mouse_No_4.png|"Ya can't say No!" Mickey_Mouse_No_5.png Mickey Mouse No Laughing.jpg|(laughs) "You never could say no." abf085355f163b57cfcdff62ee410b18b3ac570b.jpg Mickey_Mouse_No_6.png|"Nnnn..." Mickey_Mouse_No_7.png|"Oooh!" Mickey_Mouse_No_8.png Mickey Mouse No Biking.jpg|"NO!" Mickey_Mouse_No_9.png Mickey_Mouse_No_10.png Mickey Mouse No Stopping.jpg|"NO!" Mickey Mouse No Driving.jpg|"Pull over!" Mickey Mouse No Reason.jpg Mickey Mouse No Rhyming.jpg Mickey Mouse No Camping.jpg|"Do these horizontal stripes make my butt look big?" Mickey Mouse No 16.jpg Mickey_Mouse_No_11.png Mickey Mouse No Hiding.jpg|Mickey sobbing Mickey Mouse No Swimming.jpg Mortimer cameo in Mickey short 3 KJBat.png|"You can keep her." Mickey_Mouse_No_12.png Mickey_Mouse_No_13.png|"Mind if we join you?" Mickey Mouse No 17.jpg Storyboards Static1.png Tumblr o184jfECCT1qj4mtco1 500.jpg Design Static0.png es:No nl:Nee pt-br:Não Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Pete Shorts Category:Featured shorts Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts